Longing
by NataliaChie
Summary: As Rin grows older, she separates from Len. But what happens when someone else steps in? Warning: Yaoi. KaitoXLen


Len looked at the bright sky and fluffy clouds outside of the window. They seemed intriguing; they were free and able to float all around the world. But he was stuck here.

"Okay Len, Kaito…" Rin said, walking in the room. She had blue shorts and a yellow tank top on, looking cute as always. "I'm going to the party."

"What party?" Len asked curiously. "I wasn't informed of any party."

"Miku and I are going to Gumi's party together. But the reason you weren't informed is because it's an all girls party, silly Len." She smiled. Len looked away, a bit saddened. Rin was growing apart from him day after day, hanging out with Miku and Teto and Gumi all the time… but he had no one.

"Oh…" He said.

"It's okay, Len." Kaito said, laughing. He obviously understood Len's sadness. "We'll just have to have an all boys party one day."

Rin opened the door and said, "Well… I'll be off now! Kaito, watch over Len, will you?" She asked jokingly.

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm 13!" Len shouted back.

"It's okay." Kaito said, playing along with Rin. "I'll take good care of him."

Rin grinned and walked out of the door.

"Well." Kaito said, standing up. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, will you?" He smirked.

"I'll try," Len said, smiling back. Was Kaito trying to become closer to Len? This was perfect; Len could finally have someone to hang out with!

Kaito left the room and Len walked to the kitchen and unpeeled a banana.

But before he could take a bite, he heard Kaito's voice.

"Len?" Kaito yelled.

"Yes?" Len asked.

"We're out of towels. Could you bring me one?"

"Sure." Len said, walking to the laundry room and grabbing a towel for Kaito. He walked in the bathroom and said, "So should I just throw it over the shower?"

"No, it's fine…" Kaito said, and the shower door opened. Steam poured out of it as Kaito stepped out.

Len stared at his body. He had perfectly developed muscles yet a thin figure. His body and his hair were wet from the shower. His cock was long and glistened from the water. Len felt bad for imagining dirty things.

"K-Kaito, what are you doing-"

Kaito interrupted him by kissing him on the cheek and putting a finger over Len's lips. "You can talk later."

"B-but Kaito!" Len felt his face redden and Kaito went in and kissed him again. But this time it was a soft, mouth-to-mouth kiss. Len tried to back away, but Kaito was too strong and kept Len's lips against his own.

Kaito's hands ran up Len's back and he pulled his shirt off. Len blushed but he couldn't get away.

Kaito kissed Len over and over, running his hands down Len's young chest. He ran his fingers over Len's small, pink nipples and pinched them. Kaito grinned as Len jumped in surprise.

"It's okay Len…" Kaito whispered, squeezing Len's nipples. "This won't hurt…"

Kaito ran his mouth up Len's chest and licked it, biting his nipples and his neck. Len gasped and muttered "K-Kaito that hurts…"

Kaito laughed and pulled Len's pants down. His small penis was getting hard from Kaito seducing him, and Kaito wrapped his hands around Len's butt and licked the tip of Len's cock, flicking his tongue up and down as Len got an erection. Then he went further and sucked it, shoving a finger in Len's ass. Len moaned as he stuck two, then three fingers in.

Len realized that he shouldn't be running anymore… because, as hard as it was for him to admit… it actually felt good.

"Kaito…" Len muttered, as Kaito stopped sucking and turned Len around. He rubbed his dick on Len's asshole, teasing it before he thrust it inside, making Len groan. Kaito held Len close to him by wrapping his arms around Len's chest, pinching his nipples as he penetrated Len.

"Oh… K… Kaito… mmm…" Len whispered to himself as Kaito shoved his cock in and out of Len.

"You like that, don't you?" Kaito asked seductively, grinning.

That was the last thing Len remembered before Kaito came out of him and Len fell to the floor and blacked out.


End file.
